Bitter
by Nihilist Raindrops
Summary: There is no way he is going to share his spotlight with the unworthy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:After my other vocaloid fanfic kind of flopped, just thought that I should give writing for the Vocaloid fandom another try. By the way, if you are interested in the blog that I have recently started to contribute to, visit my profile, the link should be on there. Leave a review for the sake of my happiness, and have a nice day.

* * *

><p>The sound of glass colliding against the marbled floor rung around the room, its content spreading outwards, as a teenage boy with fair hair stood there, seemingly frozen in place, his hand hovering just inches above the shattered form of the wine glass that he have shattered just moments ago. Twin orbs of cobalt shone with dominating menace that rivaled the growing darkness in his heart as his chest heaved up and down with a rapid cadence in hyperventilation. Silence soon began to spread like a plague, first affecting those in his close proximity, then the others on the far side of the room, until all conversation ceased to exist and all eyes were on him. Just like that all the malice vanished from the depths of his cobalt eyes as the realization of the situation sunk in his head, instead an expression of sheepish guilt took over in its stead. He laughed nervously, hoping that the guests in his party would just return their attention to whatever they were doing before the whole "glass-smashing" incident, and leave him undisturbed. Thankfully, they eventually did, much to the blonde's relieve.<p>

He needs to learn to better manage his anger—causing a scene at his own party certainly won't bring him good publicity. Anger has gotten the best of him several times in the past, but the boy will not let it ruin this night for him. As the host of this party, he, Kagamine Len, shall ooze charisma —not anger— and host the party to a favorable end. He can just throw a temper tantrum about the text message that he received in private. With those thoughts in mind, Len cleaned up the mess that he made then proceeds to grabbed ahold of the microphone placed on a table close to him and with a clearing of his throat, he spoke with convincing enthusiasm.

"Ladies and gentlemen—"

* * *

><p>With a grunt, Len smashed the desk lamp onto the concrete floor of his house, and proceed to grab a chair to sit himself down; all the while observing the pathetic remains of what used to be a perfectly good desk lamp in seething anger.<p>

Len believes his reactions are totally reasonable, justified, and understandable if anyone were to put themselves in his shoes. He who spent hours on the independent scene, performing at shows with minimal audience, endured the discouraging words of those around him, should not, by any means, have to do the thing that the higher ups in the record company that he belongs to wants him to do.

For months, he had been asking the company to put him in a musical duo so that he would be able to give a less popular, but deserving artist, a chance to earn his fan's favors. Months later, the company granted his wish, but did not give him the partner that he was hoping for. Instead of having him grouped with an artist that have great passion for the business but lack the star power to attract attention (like his good friend Utatane Piko), the company wants him to team with a blonde bimbo that probably only got the role of being his partner by knowing the right people. He is not going to share his spotlight with someone who didn't put in the same amount of work as he, or anyone else that hopes to make it in the music industry, had put in. He is not going to allow a lesser performer, and a lesser human being, ride his coattail and rub off on his fame. His _hard earned _fame.

The damned text message that he received…

The damned text message that filled him in on things that he wished the higher ups would have filled him in earlier…

Sauntering over there to the office right now and punch whoever that proposed the idea of pairing him and that _thing_ up together is an idea that is very temptating to the blonde at the moment. Though the idea, regardless of however tempting, is not a good one, as it could potentially jeopardize his own career, and jeopardizing his own career is the last thing that the blonde needs.

Rebellion is out of the question, but he will still be able to shake the metaphorical "monkey" that his company is trying to put on his back off his back if he get the said metaphorical "monkey" to willingly detach herself from his back. No complaints from the company, no complaints from her, and no complaints from him. In summation, his solution will bring everyone happiness.

For the first time in a while, a genuine smile graced the young man's handsome features.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Len chartered a private aircraft and flew to Sapporo, Japan— where his record label's headquarters is located in. By early noon, he reached the front porch of the stately building known as his record label's headquarter—though he questions how stately the building will look if he loses his temper today. For the sake of everyone inside the building today, as well as his own financial security, he hopes that losing his temper is something that doesn't happen.

Len inhaled deeply to relax himself and took a step forward as the sensor equipped to the automatic sliding door went off and granted him entrance inside the air conditioned haven, and away from the scorching heat of the summer days. Already Len felt much cooler, perhaps his meeting with his superior wouldn't go as bad as he thought it would.

* * *

><p>The meeting went well for the most part. It carried out just like any conventional business meeting would go. They shook hands, exchanged greetings, volleyed meaningless compliments back and forth, and his boss introduced him to the girl that he will be placed with for the foreseeable future. The girl was not as ugly as he'd made her out to be in his head during his attempts to justify his immeasurable, but rather unreasonable, hatred for the girl. Though the girl's rather above-average appearance did not alleviate his displeasure in the slightest. After he and the girl exchanged formalities, he found himself left alone with his boss, in the same office, with no one around. It took Len less than a second to realize what this means; with no one around, he could technically do anything he want for a period without running the risk of being restrained and roughed up by the securities when his boss throw him out of the building for misbehavior.<p>

A sequence of images of subjective humor scrolled through the teenage pop star's head; with images of the blonde jumping on his boss and beating the snot out of him until he gets what he wanted being the most recurring of them. Len, however, is willing to resolve things in a manner that doesn't involve violence, and go for the route of the non-violent protest—just like how Mahatma Ghandi would have wanted him to if the great man were alive and next to him at the moment. So instead of letting his fists fly, Len crossed his arms, and let displeasure fly through his eyes. The man behind the wooden desk of the office sighed as he recognized what that body posture means—the blonde pop idol struck the same pose several times during the time that they worked together, and every single time the same pose showed up, he knows that he owed the blonde an explanation.

"Look, we are only doing what is best for business."

Len raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Best for business?"

The man behind the desk looked into the blonde's eyes and saw that his decision was not something the blonde would forgive easily. But what needed to be said, had to be said. The boy is still naive… too naive to understand what amount of planning went behind these executive decisions. Taking a shaky breath, the man continued. "Yes. Best for business."

The boy's plum lips thinned into a frown, obviously annoyed at his boss's insistence that the decision they made is "best for business." Still, no matter how little rationality that his anger had decided to leave him, Len was not totally unreasonable, and was willing to listen to his boss's side of the story.

"Explain yourself." Len demanded in a tone that most wouldn't dare to use on their superior, in fear of termination. But Len was far from normal—he was everyone in this oversized corporation's meal ticket. They wouldn't dare to fire him.

"Our corporation's goal has and will always be to surpass the record sales that Hatsune Miku of the other company generates. But we are not going to achieve that goal with just you alone..." the man behind the desk froze mid-sentence by Len's chilly gaze, with the boy almost daring him to repeat the last part of his sentence. He managed to continue, however. " And it is definitely not going to help the record sell if we place you in a meaningless partnership with a performer that is literally an unknown in the music industry. The partnership would be just like any other music duos— and what we, the company as a collective, needs is a way to grab the public's attention."

"And placing me with a random girl will contribute to that cause in what ways exactly?" Len asked, puzzled.

"Here is where you are wrong, Len. The company didn't ignore your request at a partnership with that nameless white-haired performer just so that they could stick you up with some random girl. We hand-picked the girl through careful consideration. You saw how similar you guys looked. It was like staring in a little mirror wasn't it?" The man paused again, this time it was to gauge for signs of understanding in the boy. Sensing his boss's eyes on him, Len nodded to signify his understand, albeit he did it begrudgingly. The "company talk" was something that he had anticipated, but the legitimacy of the points was something he did not anticipate—he always hated it when corrupt corporate executives make legitimate, thought-provoking, points.

The man noticed no indication of objection from the boy, and thus continued. "There are not many twin musicians out there right now. So by pairing you up with someone that is passable as your twin, we will give off an aura of uniqueness— uniqueness that will draw more attention towards us which will eventually translate into record sales. However, if we place you with that white-haired dude, it will just be another musical duo. Ordinary. Uninteresting. "

Len was not surprised at his boss's reasoning, but spoke nothing more and left the room, not before he slammed the door close as hard as possible behind him to make his displeasure known. The dazed business stared at the locked door in front of him before he buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples in frustration at the difficulty to work with the pop star that was just in his office a while ago. At the moment, he felt sorry for the girl that he paired with the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Huge thanks for everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited this crappy story. Intended on typing up a longer author's note and talk about some random crap that no one cares about, but I got lazy. Have a nice day everyone.

* * *

><p>The girl with fair hair closed the distance between her and the wooden apartment door in front of her and began to participate in a repeating cycle of inhaling and exhaling in hopes of calming down the cadence of her rapidly beating heart. A river of precipitation flowed down the fair girl's hairlines as the girl's tiny fists rapped against the wood.<p>

The hotel room of the famous Kagamine Len—the blonde got nervous just thinking about how they would be alone this time. Alone with just the two of them, by themselves. The fair girl stopped her imagination from delving too deep in the "naughty realm" just in time for her to compose herself when Kagamine Len answered the door for her.

"Good evening, Mr. Kagamine." She greeted, straightening her back. She didn't intend on acting so formal, but good manners were pounded into her by her mother's tutelage.

"No need to be so formal. Come on in." Len replied, holding the door open for his guest and stepped aside to grant his future partner entrance to his temporary chamber. The girl nodded politely and walked inside, and studied the interiors of the room. As to be expected from the most expensive of the apartments, the interiors of the room had been just as fancy as the building fancy exterior designs. The girl didn't have much time to take in the majesty of the building, when she heard the sound of a door shutting behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable. The Gouda should be ready soon."

"Thanks. Mr. Ka-"

He interrupted her before she could finish this time. " Len is fine."

"Thanks. Mr. Ka-", the girl caught herself mid-sentence, and corrected herself, "Thanks, Len."

The blonde boy smiled, as he picked his way towards the kitchen. But a series of stuttered words halted his progress momentarily. "Y-you can call me Rin if you want. O-only if you want to though."

Len turned towards the flustered girl sitting on his sofa, with her eyes avoiding his own. He almost rolled his eyes at the girl's words, but managed to maintain his friendly facade. "Sure, of course." He smiled and proceeds to finish his journey to the kitchen. Len really wanted to watch his mouth after that. Just like how he always wanted to wash his mouth whenever he had spoken to an undeserving individual in a polite manner.

* * *

><p>When Rin first saw the blonde teenage pop icon on the flat-screen T.V of the living room—it was love at first sight. The boy's voice, the boy's movements during his live performances, the apparent passion behind those bright blue eyes, and the boy's face—everything about the boy had captivated her. Her affection towards the male pop icon only deepened when she did some research on him on the internet. His tale of how he turned from rags to riches was the story that made him her inspiration.<p>

The beautiful blonde boy returned not long after, with a plate of Gouda in his hands as well as a plate of fruits. "So, what got you in this business?" He asked.

"Well…" Rin started, wrestling with whether or not to tell the arguably embarrassing story of how she was inspired to go into the singing business because of the blonde in front of her, but ultimately decided to go through with it anyways. She was pretty sure Len would eventually find out anyways, and that she might as well as get all the teasing over with. "I was inspired by you, Len."

Len stared at the fair girl in front of him, once again resisting the urge to roll his eyes. People should learn that flattery will get you nowhere in life. "Cool." He said.

"Cool." Rin echoed as an awkward atmosphere settled on top of the duo. It would have been an understatement to say that Rin was nervous—she just couldn't stop fidgeting. She knew that the silence needed to end—it was getting too darn awkward.

"So Len, what inspired you to participate in the music industry?" She asked. After all, it was only fair for her to ask the question that she was just subjected to a while ago. The boy seemed to take a moment to consider his answer, but what he said next made Rin wonder if her idol really contemplated that hard. "Various inspirations that I feel no need to share."

Several extra drops of sweat stole down the blonde girl's face, adding to the dampness of her shirt. Accusing Len of laziness was definitely out of the question—it would kill both her career as well as offend the person that inspired her. Len seemed to have noticed her discomfort, but didn't seem to be too interested in alleviating the awkwardness. It was as if he enjoyed the lack of comfort in the room.

After a long, and awkward, moment of silence where Rin and the blonde pop icon helped themselves to the grapes on the plate of fruits in front of her, Len decided to speak again. Rin was relieved, however, she didn't think she could take the silence any longer.

"I guess I should have taken a lovely lady such as yourselves to a five-star restaurant instead of inviting you to this grotesque apartment. The fault is on me for creating such an awkward atmosphere."

Rin rapidly shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, it's my fault. I have never been a good conversationalist."

Len once again had to resist the urge to make a rude comment. He knows that he had to maintain the friendly facade so that the girl wouldn't go spreading rumors that would taint his public image. "No. I insist I take at least a part of the blame", he said.

Len grabbed the plate of Gouda cheese on the table in front of them, sliced off a piece and moved the cheese to a serving plate with some fruits and crackers. "Gouda?" He offered.

"Thanks." Rin said as she accepted the plate, flashing the blonde a grateful smile while she was at it.

* * *

><p>The night arrived eventually—and Len couldn't say he enjoyed waiting for it.<p>

"I had a nice time with you today, Miss Rin. I'm pleased that we will be working closely together after this." Len said, extending a hand out for her to shake. Truth be told, he did not. Every second that he spent with the girl made him want to punch something. He couldn't wait to get that undeserving piece of filth out of his apartment.

"Same here, Mister Len." The young lady in front of her said, and accepted Len's offer at a handshake.

The girl left the room soon after, and when he knows the girl was out of earshot, Len closed the door of his apartment and giggled hysterically, in manners akin to a maniac. He earned the girl's trust tonight, and was free to carry on with the rest of his plans without coming under the suspicion of the girl or anyone in his record company. The girl mostly like would go around telling people of how much of pleasant person he was, and people wouldn't even bother to think to question him when he starts to sabotage the girl's career. Len's deviousness surprised even himself, but he paid minimal thought to it—the delight at the realization that he could get away with sabotaging another's life with impunity was too much for him to handle.


End file.
